degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Planes (1)
Paper Planes (1) is the tenth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 1, 2011. Summary Anya's got problems. Her parents don't yet know that she didn't get into any colleges. Her friends hate her boyfriend, and her boyfriend hates her friends. She's suffering under the weight of some bad decisions... so what's one more bad decision to add to the pile? Especially a bad decision that at least gets her high for a little while? Fiona is over the moon to be living with the most beautiful girl in the world. Charlie even brings coffee in the morning—Fi is living the dream! Too bad Charlie brought some less welcome guests with her... little, tiny, itchy, bitey, super hard-to-get-rid-of guests. And Connor says he's done stealing girls' underwear, but something's still up... he's still unusually fascinated with girls' clothes. When someone catches him in the act, things could escalate out of his control. Main Plot Anya and Owen are seen sitting at a club in silence. When Owen offers to take her home, she resists because she doesn't want to talk to her parents about being rejected from TU. Owen asks why she must tell them that night and she replies that they have a mandatory meeting with Mr. Simpson the next day. She goes on to say that her mom is her best friend and she feels bad that she lied to her and Bianca with 2 of her friends (Pauly and Chloe) come to hang out with Anya and Owen. One of the girls offers everyone some cocaine. Anya tries some, but Owen backs out (his excuse being that he has practice in the morning). After her first hit, she gets up to dance. The next day Anya catches up with Owen (whose hockey team is doing well), tells him what happened when she finally told her family that she didn't get in. According to her, they cried. Coming down off of her high, she explains that she also feels like crap. Owen suggests that coke is a bad idea, but Mrs. Macpherson walks in and they go to their meeting. Anya and her mother argue a little over the fact that Anya only applied to TU (because she wanted to be near Dr.Chris), but Mrs. Macpherson softens when she realizes that Anya also had a hard time because of her cancer. Mr. Simpson alerts Anya that there is a slim chance that another university will accept a late admission. Anya is happy about this and prepares to fill it out. Because of all the work she has to do she bails on playing with Holly J.'s volleyball team. Holly J. is dismayed when Anya tells her that the night before she tried coke. She calms down when Anya promises not to do it anymore. Owen is upset when Anya can't hang out with him before he goes to his tournament due to her essay. He tells her that since working on the essay and the application probably won't have any effect, to call the university and tell them how she was helping her mother work through cancer which is why her admission was late. Anya is able to get a face-to-face interview with the Dean of Admissions. To say thank you to Owen for giving her the idea, she decides that they will go out the night before he leaves. During volleyball Owen brings his friends to play. He overhears Holly J. insulting him to Anya and sprays her with Gatorade. Anya and Owen go back to the club, but get into an argument over the fact that Holly J. doesn't like him. He tells Anya not to hang out with Holly J. anymore because she isn't good for Anya. He then calls Anya Holly J.'s dog. Anya walks away from him. When she goes to the bathroom, she finds Bianca and the girl who gave her coke. After explaining everything that's happened the girl gives her more cocaine. Owen apologizes to her but leaves upset when she does more coke. He watches as she dances provocatively with Pauly, who had been eyeing her. Owen leaves in a rage. Sub Plot Fiona wakes up to find that Charlie is already up, dressed, and has gone for a coffee run. Fiona hands Charlie her key. Charlie reveals that she has early morning classes, works in the afternoon and then volunteers at a homeless shelter. To Fiona's immediate dismay, Charlie also has a cat which she brings in. They then play with the cat. Fiona comes to talk to Holly J. about Charlie. Holly J. is shocked to find out that Fiona never told her mother about Charlie moving in. Fiona blows it off, figuring that when Mrs. Coyne sees how happy Fiona is that she won't kick Charlie out. Eli talks to Fiona about the play, and she explains that she has an allergy to Charlie's cat. Eli thinks the bites are something more and jumps away from Fiona when it's revealed she has bedbugs. Fiona has an exterminator come over, who confirms that she has bedbugs. She immediately assumes that Charlie brought them with her. When Charlie comes home, they argue over the fact that Fiona assumed Charlie brought them with her, because of all the places she's been. Fiona and Charlie patch things up and talk about their lives. Fiona's mother reveals she brought the bedbugs. Third Plot Wesley confronts Connor about his panty-napping, and Connor says he is over it and is now focusing on a contest. Wesley agrees to be his partner (along with Hannah) if Connor promises not stare at her chest anymore. Connor explains his idea for the app contest to Simpson, which he loves. After Simpson leaves, Connor spots the girls playing volleyball in the gym and sneaks into the girls locker room, He takes pictures of some clothes and tries to steal a bra. Alli walks in at that moment and he pulls his hood up and knocks her down in the process of leaving. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ewRjZoRtu0Y Paper Planes]" by M.I.A. *The episode is rated TV 14. *It is revealed that Charlie Lima has a cat named Mr. Tuxedo Pants. *First use of a nasal drug since Season 9. *First instance of a nasal drug addiction not to end in a two parter. *This marks the first appearance of Pauly and Chloe. *This marks the second time that Connor has pushed Alli to the ground. The first time was in Causing a Commotion. *Eli is fully recovered from his car accident in this episode. |-| Gallery= Lolssdsd.PNG Hjginger.PNG Fionaeli.PNG Yuyu.PNG Fionaas.PNG Wesleyconnor.PNG Anyamom.PNG Fionacharlie.PNG Anyaowen.PNG Ghbrh.PNG Usydsd.PNG Retbvb.PNG Sfdggfb.PNG Sluttybianca.PNG Rryvb.PNG Connorlol.PNG Alligrossed.PNG Connorpicture.PNG Owenanya.PNG Hollyjlol.PNG Fionass.PNG D11_-April-27_-SS_1264.PNG D11_-April-27_-SS_20751.PNG Tumblr lpbk9q65B81qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpbkctD2UK1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpbkdyljNa1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpbkf3nkVm1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpbkg3CXSA1qct0ifo1 500.jpg uuv.jpg yyv.jpg jjc.jpg ann.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1110-alli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1110-anya01.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1110-anya02.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1110-bianca.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1110-fiona.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-07.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-08.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-09.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-10.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-11.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-12.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-13.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-14.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-15.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-16.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-17.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-19.jpg degrassi-episode-1110-20.jpg tumblr_lpa9d8k6bG1r0jpbco1_540.jpg tumblr_lq5a22O0yK1r1vkevo1_540.jpg tumblr_m550i07dEf1qalvrro3_540.png ﻿ |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *Teennick Promo-Week 3 |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Katherine Ashby as Pam MacPherson Supporting Cast *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima *Kevin Hanchard as Pest control manager *Haley Shannon as Chloe *Jess Trajkovski as Pauly Garcia Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Anya: "Well things can't possibly get any worse, so..." |-| Featured Music= *"Acid Rain" by The Tanuki Project - Heard when Anya tries some cocaine. *"Sound The Alarm" by Shapes of Race Cars - Heard during the volleyball game. *"Get Out Of My Way" by Brooke Rose - Goodbye bedbugs. *"Desire" by Tara Lett - When Anya struts in the club and dances with a random. |-| Links= *Watch Paper Planes (1) on YouTube *Watch Paper Planes (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes